Adam "Reaper" Weaver
Appearance :Adam is slim and toned. He has shaggy dark blue hair that is never combed. He also has a scar on the inside of his left wrist, which he covers with a Linkin Park bracelet. Clothing :He is usually seen walking around in a dark-colored shirt and jeans. Personality :Adam is shy with new people, usually the voice of reason and sanity in a group, constantly tries to help others, is a daydreamer, and is very observant to human behavior. Sarcastic, indifferent to property rights. He likes to smile but does not often do so. This possibly has something to do with his near-death experience. Because of his loyalty and wanting to protect people he cares about, Adam will do morally gray actions, including lying and stealing. Because of his weakness, he hates things colored gold, especially if they're metal. It is also not unusual to see him alone. This is another reason why smiling is not prevalent. Powers and Abilities Additional Weaknesses :Has too big a heart and gets in over his head constantly. Other than this, he has all the normal human weaknesses. History Backstory ---- :Adam started out as a normal human being: he had parents and a little brother, he lived in Chicago, and went to school. :Then the incident happened. Details are still fuzzy, but Adam had gotten knocked into a cold pool with a slit wrist, cut by a gold-washed blade. In truth, the event should have killed him, but a nameless society of spirits kept him alive by giving him powers. :At the hospital where he was taken, he was instantly put on suicide watch because he could not explain how he had gotten injured. He also couldn't explain why he was now able to meet people who were already dead. Because he was thought to be a near-suicide victim and was now having "delusions" of seeing the dead, Adam was sent to a psychiatrist ward. There he learned about the illnesses of people's minds and pharmaceuticals. :When he got out, he knew he was not crazy but just had abilities to see the dead. He resolved to keep this to himself. He opted for homeschooling, graduated early, and went to a state university. He then moved out of his parents' house and lived for a while with a friend who had bipolar disorder. :He was bombarded at night with dreams that slowly began to make sense. Eventually he learned of the Nameless Society and agreed to work with them as their top agent. They granted him some powers to go with his new post. His favorite was getting to turn into a wolf form. :He has since moved out and gotten his own apartment. :Adam assisted in the escape of several Titans since the Brotherhood attack and has sheltered some in his apartment. However, when the society has told him someone's time was up, he would hand whoever it was over to the Brotherhood. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Necromancers Category:Regenerators Category:Resurrectors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spiritual Category:Spirit World Transportation Category:Telepaths Category:Titans Together